kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Welcome to Achievement Addicts Anonymous, Now with Hot Ads^^ AAA Is, Well simply Put, The best room on the list. This made it a haven and nesting ground for noobs over the years. However Recently AAA has been undergoing Major changes with several Active mods taking a role in the process, Overall It's a funloving room, where most people are kinda dumb. We also tend to get a little crazy and sometimes descend into Long dull RP sessions. See Story page for more details on that. In recent months Theo1 has begun handing out Imaginary cookies to handicapped members of chat. This has culminated in the Unofficial AAA Hero cookie of the year awards. (see below.) AAA Stories This link contains several Writings and musings of Various members of AAA, new and old. Enjoy. Along with the new page comes a new phone message! When you dial 1-800-111-7555(AAA-ROOM), this is the new message: Press '1' to talk to an assistant. Press '2' to speak with a sales rep. Press '3' for a Guantanamo Bay prisoner. Press '4' for Tom Bergeron(AFV host ftw). Press '5' for a teachers' union. Press '6' for AAA. Press '7' for fail. Press '8' for hot russian women Press '9' for hot russian men Press 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816 for Continued Absences of Cognitive Brain Function xXCalyXx: *Presses '3' 134 times* Spartan_329: *Drools on phone and electricutes self* Bhezjan: *Presses '10'* KONsideritdone: *Mashes all buttons* AAA Regulars: 001gamer Awsome1337 Bhezjan Bolt Chiefen Clams EDGARHOUSE Flint_Eastwood XxCalyxX Kittyness LUCARI0 reanx3451 rocker_dude12 rowpunk5 sentenal01 StealthAlt50 Suiton SUP10102 TehSky TheRealEowyn Tolni DO NOT ADD ANYMORE, WE HAVE FEW ENOUGH GOOD REGS AS IT IS, WE DON'T NEED YOU ADDING TO THEIR WOES! AAA Legends: These are the people that we all love, hate, respect and fear. kamisaibou '''- Kami is Kami. Nuff said. But in all seriousness, Kami is a large part of why AAA is what it is today. She was room owner before theo1, having Taken the title after Kesse, and one of the most well known names in the room, Created AAA idle, the official AAA idling game, Inspired theo1 to moderatorship, Brought in and awarded countless kamifeathers, And spread more Wove than anyone else. Now She's becoming a bit of a rare sight but is always welcomed warmly, and the awkward silence occuring when someone doesn't know her is still unmatched. '''Clams - Little is known about the mysterious figure that is known as "Clams" for he will not sure with anyone, any sort of info. When Clams first came to AAA, he was but another AAA regular. It wasn't until sexymrhand came when Clams unleashed his wrath, you see, Clams is one of those people who believe that once a retard is spotted it must be eliminated, he is also one of those people that gives up on brain dead nitwits and brick walls. Unfortunately, he did not take action on hand until a year after, a vicious battle was fought in chat between Hand and the newfags and Clams' alliance. Clams' alliance consisted of failed trolls, trophy trolls ,old friends '''and '''treatied trolls. Where as Hand and the newfags consisted of any retard that was mocked by Clams and any other sympathetic retard who felt sorry for Hand. After the battle was fought, AAA was left in a mess, theo1 was a complete woman, the regs departed and a lot more newfags had swarmed the chat. Clams was able to fix the chat but only for so long 'til he had to take care of the things in the Capital Wasteland (RP Room #1). Back in the Achievement Wasteland, an old friend and treatied troll had to take care of things while Clams was either working or in other rooms; TehSky. In Chat Quotes: Please refrain from posting ridiculously large quotes here, if you feel the need to post a large one, save it elsewhere and attach a link. Or add it to the stories page Longest and most pointless RP fight ever: lunagangclan: Ugh that's it. Spartan_329: *bullet bounces off and hits luna in the groin* lunagangclan: *Takes a mooglerifle 2.45 out of his pocket* '' ''lunagangclan: DIE! lunagangclan: *Shoots at Kittyness* '' ''Spartan_329: *bullets come back and attract to luna's metal cranium* '' ''Spartan_329: *which go through his eyes* '' ''Spartan_329: *and rip his brain to shreds* lunagangclan: Forget it Spartan. Spartan_329: What? -------------------------------- '' ''Spartan_329: Takes an awesome genius like moi to know one. '' ''Spartan_329: Luna isn't one though. '' ''Spartan_329: *kicks luna in the shins* lunagangclan: Die Spartan die. lunagangclan: *Kills Spartan* Spartan_329: *is immune to luna's fail rps* lunagangclan: *Doesn't fail and still kills Spartan 329* '' ''Spartan_329: Fool. lunagangclan: *Isn't a fool* Spartan_329: Only I can kill me! >:( '' ''lunagangclan: Wait. '' ''lunagangclan: *Pulls out Spartans legs* '' ''lunagangclan: *Rams them into his brains* '' ''Spartan_329: *shoots luna before he even does that* '' ''lunagangclan: *Ignores bullet* '' ''lunagangclan: *Still kills Spartan& '' ''Spartan_329: *kami gets in the way* '' ''Spartan_329: *kami smites luna* '' ''lunagangclan: *No she doesn't* '' ''Spartan_329: *yes she does* '' ''lunagangclan: *And Spartan dies of Herpes* Spartan_329: *reborns* '' ''lunagangclan: *Spartan thinks he is reborn, but he actually crippled* lunagangclan: *And gay* '' ''Spartan_329: *fixes self* Spartan_329: *and is straight* Spartan_329: *chops luna's head off* lunagangclan: *Spartan didn't kill me* '' ''lunagangclan: *And Spartan dies* '' ''Spartan_329: Thanks. lunagangclan: *of no reason* Spartan_329: *old age actually* Spartan_329: *dies at age OVER 9000! Spartan_329: * '' ''lunagangclan: *Never dies* AlaskanWarshark:I'm scared of kick back. AlaskanWarshark:When I first fire a gun, I don't want kick back to rape my ass. elblazo:I've killed a deer once.Guns are no where near as scary as Lady GaGa. Bhezjan:Anonymous, I bet that your favorite line in the Barbie Girl Song is "Undress me anywhere ~ ♫" Awsome1337:THE SAAAAAAND rocker_dude12: i wish one of my quotes would go on the wiki XxBagelxX: PENIS HAIR PUSSY HAIR!!! StealthAlt50: Bagel your mum eats what? XxBagelxX: PENIS HAIR PUSSY HAIR!!! Diametraphine: Ah Jono, you handsome mo- BananaBomb1: ther fucker. Demonic_Hound: i got nazi zombies on my ipod :D LUCARI0:Demonic... LUCARI0: HOW THE **** DO YOU CONTROL IN AN IPOD? Diametraphine: Luc, you turn it upside down to aim down the sights, Diametraphine: The problem is Diametraphine: Your gun is more accurate. Diametraphine: But you can't see. Diametraphine: You shake it to shoot. Diametraphine: And drop it on the floor the reload. Diametraphine: Stamp on it to bring up the pause menu. Diametraphine: **** it to change brightness settings. Diametraphine: Cum on it to turn it on. Diametraphine: Wipe your arse with it to start a new game. Demonic_Hound: hmmm i should try that *looks over to ipod* Spartan_329: What do you call a hermaphrodite? He or she? Diametraphine: It. Diametraphine: You call it, it. theo1: I Would Stab you. theo1:Twice. theo1: Not anywhere It would kill you though. theo1: I'd just let you bleed for a bit, Then sew you back up. theo1: And then stab you again. SUP1010: Kinky :) LUCARI0: Hello my lovelies. rowpunk5: Hey LUCARIO rowpunk5: LUCARI0* LUCARI0: LUCARI0* rowpunk5: NINJA'D! LUCARI0: <---Got ninja'd. LUCARI0: Twice. rowpunk5: xD Suiton:I can't see it. D= Suiton:My A2Z. Suiton:... Suiton:-facepalm- Suiton: That came out wrong. Beatlemaniaman: necro want to be friends NecroMortis: Depends beatle NecroMortis: Got any money? Mr_Jono: Best thing I heard all week. Beatlemaniaman: no.... NecroMortis: Then no MaddogWolf: OMFGMEHCATALMOSTRIPPEDTHESECONDMONITOROFFTEHDESKLOL! kamisaibou: tell me it wasn't just me who saw 'condoms' in that non-space-thing initially XD Tetsuno: it wasn't kamisaibou: good XD kamisaibou: "omg the cat almost stripped these condoms off the desk" ~.~ kamisaibou: Dude! You just completed the Working in Perfect Harmony achievement in Perfect Balance and won the Working in Perfect Harmony badge and 15 points! pmp600: O_O MaddogWolf: LOL KAMI! pmp600: WTF KAMI! kamisaibou: lol pmp600: O_O Tetsuno: W00T KAMI! AxelKross: WHAT IS THE RANDOM BOARD ON 4chan CALLED GuYoNfIr3: ./b/ (note: three seconds after GuY's post wrong!) AxelKross: ITS /b/! AxelKross: YOU WIN GUY! GuYoNfIr3: I AM T3H WIN GuYoNfIr3: Id like to thank the academy GuYoNfIr3: Id also like to thank chuck norris GuYoNfIr3: I'd like to thank Vegeta, for telling me his power levels, Rick Astley, for never giving me up, letting me down, or running around, and Kami for stopping the trolls from raping us sr388x: i wanna be on god theo1: XD theo1: Best sex ever? sr388x: id go gay for god sr388x: but only once FallenAngel93: i leave for 2 minutes and you guys are acting like idiots bloodbullet: This is AAA> of course we are acting like idiots ¬_¬ heracoll: *nukes the world while teleporting to evil spaceship* ProfMustard: *puts spaceship on ebay and sells it* TailsTheFox12: oh shoot... TailsTheFox12: I just ran out of infinite money. Dalil176: i am in the spec ops of specs ops Dalil176: best of the best The_Jono: The "special" Special ops? Dalil176: ya The_Jono: Oh, so you're a retard? Dalil176:no The_Jono: But you're in the special olympics of special ops. Dalil: no The_Jono: I think you are. Dalil176: i am the best of the best spec ops there is The_Jono: Do you walk up to the terrorists and gently lick their armpits? Arxalix: sup? kamisaibou: the ceiling! Ganondorf: the ceiling is up? *looks up* who put that there? Lycaonz: TWEETY kamisaibou: tweety, it's your fault we have ceilings! D: LoFiction: “You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy…” Lycaonz: "AAA is really a love or hate chatroom, trolls are usually shunned with mutes with minor exceptions like ‘rukiarcx’…’ Arxalix: “I Like Pie.” TheRealEowyn: zombiehs are eatings mah brains LUCARI0: If they were vegetarian zombies, they would eat your GRAAAAAAIIIIIIINS. The_Jono: Actually, I'm prince among members. Clams is now king among members. Norry is queen among members and I believe Caly is now princess.... Ha! Nerds! LUCARI0: I'm the Royal Butler / Knight. XxCalyxX: Jono me and you are more than prince/princess =P XxCalyxX: Deagie= Jester XxCalyxX: Jono me and you are gods Ivo111: Let's get to the point. Ivo111: I am a zombie. You are humans. Ivo111: I should eat you. But i want experience. BCLEGENDS: And I have a shotgun. PotHed: lol BCLEGENDS: So get to work, zombie. Ivo111: So i am helping you to get experience? PotHed: no u got 2 swords BCLEGENDS: I also have a shotgun. BCLEGENDS: I just haven;t equipped it yet. PotHed: my fireball beats ur shotgun PotHed: ^^ BCLEGENDS: Not if I have incendiary bullets! Ivo111: My heat-seeking rocket launcher owns both of you. BCLEGENDS: And an AA-12 combat shotgun firing them. BCLEGENDS: Also, shotguns can blow up rockets. PotHed: umm heat seekin will follow my fire ball not me xD Ivo111: Yes, zombies CAN have heat-seeking missile launchers. PotHed: lol BCLEGENDS: Just as Blademasters can have AA-12 combat shotguns with incendiary bullets. Ivo111: Why would you every think they couldn't? sentenal01: 1: Click the guys name sentenal01: 2: Click Mute sentenal01: 3: ??? sentenal01: 4: Profit! BCLEGENDS: 4. No profit. sentenal01: Why? BCLEGENDS: Alternate forms. BCLEGENDS: That's why. Noctine: I broke the news to Midget. maramizo: What news? Noctine: Caly is a shemale from Tailand Noctine: She's luring him into a trap BCLEGENDS: It is scientifically proven that 95% of furries are homosexual males. If you are one of the 5% that are not male, not a homosexual or both, come over here so I can shoot you. That way, I don't have to risk being anally raped first. BCLEGENDS: ... lunagangclan: WELL I HAS A CAKE! BCLEGENDS: *long, drawn out, awkward silence* lunagangclan: WHAT ABOUT THAT??? DO FURRIES HAVE CAKES? BCLEGENDS: ...you aren't a furry, right? lunagangclan: Nope. lunagangclan: The cake was prove enough. BCLEGENDS: K, then I won't have to shoot you. lunagangclan: But I am a little rainbow princess =D BCLEGENDS: Cool story, bro. lunagangclan: A MALE cute little rainbow princess. lunagangclan: =D BCLEGENDS: Again, cool story, bro. XxCalyxX: dia , is it ok if I say I think you will be a pedo when your older... XxCalyxX: its just you seem like you might be XxCalyxX: You know the one with all the pics of young guys... XxCalyxX: Hmmm Aravona: Perhaps he'll end up where my mum works. BCLEGENDS: Or maybe he'll end up with you two. XxCalyxX: Its not relevant to this but still *long pause occurs* BCLEGENDS: A stunning play by me, as ever. BCLEGENDS: Thank you, thank you. XGogeta1233X: Sup is posting lots of pics of boobs. Awsome1337: I'm GAY DO NOT WANT EDGARHOUSE: *hugs awsome* Awsome1337: -Hugs Edgar- Awsome1337: -Hand goes a bit to low- Awsome1337: -Slowly backs off edgar- Awsome1337: -tackles him to bed and rips his shirt off- Awsome1337: This is going to get really weird very fast. Kittyness: Hey caly,you have xfire or something that can connect to it? XxCalyxX: I haz fb and msn :P Kittyness: I need a msn so I can connect to you and theos accounts XD XxCalyxX: and erm ... Life? Kittyness: WOAH Kittyness: Someone with a life?! XxCalyxX: I know :P Kittyness: Your making AAA history! XxCalyxX: It took a lot of hacking See This http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gigantic_Pokemon_Discussion! The unofficial Imaginary Internet Hero Cookie of the Year Awards: These were awards given to Various members of chat for outstanding achievements, Being awesome, Or because I felt like it. Overall they are sort of a special Shout out to people I feel have contributed well to Kong and AAA in particular. -Theo1 '2009' For most Intelligent Roleplayer: Suiton. For doing a damn good job RPing. For most consecutively earned Hero Cookies: Sr388x Because he's like that. For most Interesting person I've met this year: SexyMrHand. For his unique personality and general Intelligence. And being semi-Totally insane. For Best conversationalist: TheOldCaptain. For His great stories about his Military tours and many long Pm chats. (Thanks for keeping chat alive) For most Normal person AAA has ever seen as a regular: Aravona. I still don't get why she hangs out here. And The winner of the AAA'er of the year Cookie: Suiton. This was the only award given to a vote; several of our more well known regs voted and Suiton was the majority winner. (People, please do note, me, elblazo, being scribe of AAA , would fin it very mean if you were to edit this without my permission.if you were too, ohh, daddy's gonna hurt your hard tonight!) ' ' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms